


ClaudFuckery

by TheGreatKateen



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Randomness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKateen/pseuds/TheGreatKateen
Summary: This is a collection of small drabble works I will be putting together as time moves on. The tags will change as I add more to it. Some are stupid. Some are sexual. Some just shouldn't exist.You've heard of tomfoolery, well I present you ClaudFuckery!It's all fuckery. It's all Claudia!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ClaudFuckery

**Author's Note:**

> When Heather Mason delivered the final blow to the towering fiend, it had caused Claudia’s soul to split with that of the monster. As the physical form lurked behind, motionless, the soul of the high priestess evaporated to its final resting place.

Claudia felt her body relax as the energetic shift fell still. Her hands rested flat beside her, her fingers touching the familiar soft, moist feeling of.... moss? She peeled open her ice-blue eyes and expected the absolute worst. 

Instead of the rocky, firey backdrop she had expected Hell to be, she found herself flabbergasted as her sight took in thin, swirling fog. She reocognized the smell of dampened leaves, the sound of gently crashing waves on the rocks. About two feet from where she sat was a long, twisting dirt path. She was completely surrounded by pine trees. Roughly a mile away the lake stirred agaisnt the shoreline. 

Toluca Lake.

Her death had delivered her to Toluca Lake. 

She got to her feet. She was shocked. Not being thrust into a world of eternal flame, but rather a different plane of that from whence she came shook her heavily. Thinking it impossible she turned in a circle, surverying the remote area. 

She was back in Silent Hill.

“Look who it is,” came a voice.

A figure was making its way toward her from the east. As it drew nearer she recognized the large-framed glasses. It was Vincent. 

“Vincent?” she asked, puzzled. “How- when-..... huh?” 

“I know,” he said, flatly. “I was surprised, too.”

Claudia shook her head. This was not right. She had attempted to save mankind, and in exchange had offered her soul to God, to damn deep into the depths of Hell. It had been a most heroic act in her view, and she had not harbored any fear about it. Now her mind was utterly boggled with confusion. 

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Don’t you have eyes, woman?” he demanded. He went to the edge of the path and looked outward, over the tree tops, to the lake. “Home, Claudia. Our deaths brought us home.” 

Becoming offended, Claudia furrowed her invisible brows. “You idiot! I know where we are! What I meant was on what plane?” There was a small patch of flowers nearby. She studied them intently, trying to figure out what sort they were. Remembering that God worked in mysterious ways, she plucked a flower. She sniffed it. It was just a regular flower. “This certainly isn’t Hell.”

And it wasn’t Paradise, either. 

Having had enough of Claudia in the land of the living, he had felt nothing but utter dread when he noticed her sitting beside the path. In lieu of her stabbing him in the church, God’s most sacred house, he had hoped she had gained a one way ticket to an enternity doused in fire. Oh, but how wrong he’d been. 

They were here now, and she no longer held power over him. 

“I see that Heather took care of business,” he stated suavely. He crossed his arms and smirked at her. “Good for her. I hope she enjoys her new life.”

Claudia remembered nothing except for the unbearable pain she had arise within her. The sensation deep in her womb that had felt as if she were being torn from the inside, out. When she had doubled over in the chapel, she recalled seeing Valtiel emerge from the darkness. He had taken hold of her, she had held her breath and just like that.....

She had opened her eyes and found herself here. 

Flushing with anger she began ripping the petals from the flower and chcuking them at her feet. “This all your fault!” she hissed. “Had you not meddled in my affairs, we wouldn’t be here!”

“My fault?! I wasn’t the one who was acting like a crazy, brainwashed bitch!” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Why don’t you go find yourself a nice abortion clinic and get yourself a snack. After all, that is what you’re into, now, isn’t it?” He began to laugh at the recollection of Claudia stuffing her face full of fetus. 

Claudia’s jaw fell agape. “How dare you! I was only trying to assure God’s birth!” Tired, defeated, and through with being laughed at, Claudia tightened her fist around the flower stem. She hung her head and began to sulk in the direction of town. If God loved her so, why did she damn her to spend her time with Vincent for all eternity?

Laughing hysterically, Vincent bound after her. He began to imitate her ingesting God, twisting his face in all sorts of ways and making loud gagging noises. 

It was going to be a long eternity for poor Claudia.


End file.
